sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Rescue Operation
The rescue operation by STAR during Version 4 was a major plot point and took place during the latter period of the version. Unlike V3's escape attempt, the rescue was conducted publicly with all handlers still in the game able to take part. Warning: The summary below contains major spoilers. Banned Students Before rescuing anyone, STAR had drawn up a list of 19 students that they would not be taking home with them, reason being they had all killed at least one person without reasonable justification. Those barred from the rescue were as follows: Peter Siu, Alex White, Liam Brooks, Quincy Jones, Maxwell Lombardi, Teo Weinstock, Raidon Naoko, Ilario Fiametta III, Joe Rios, George Leidman, Nick LeMonde, Jimmy Brennan, Reiko Ishida, Kris Hartmann, Ema Ryan, Ericka Bradley, Rachel Gettys, Janet Binachi and Hayley Kelly. Plot Summary Assault on the Base More to come... ---- The Cavalry Arrives One half of STAR's Defense Squad, headed by Jaxon Jeremiah, arrived by boat at the northern beach of the island. There, Jaxon addressed all the remaining students via loudspeaker what their intentions were, and just who was welcome or not. The first student to arrive at the boat was Jacqueline Myrie, followed closely by Samantha Ridley, the latter unsure if she was eligible to be rescued. Assured by Jaxon that she was fine to go, Samantha handed him all her weapons, and the two girls had their collars removed. The next person to reach the boat was George Leidman, who was instantly denied access by Jaxon for his two unprovoked killings. Five more students turned up soon after; Alice Blake with Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova, as well as Jason Harris and Nathan Choultard, who were both carrying an unconscious Maf Tuigamala. While Alice and Bounce were told they were good to go, Jason demanded another member of STAR remove his collar so he could go back and find his friend, but was furious when informed that was not possible. Swearing at the rescuers, Jason turned to leave, but was initially stopped in his tracks by Nathan. Although hesitant, Nathan agreed to travel with Jason for his own protection, and so the pair of them left the area while STAR tended to Maf. Meanwhile, the trio of Joss Joiner, Saul Fetteralf and Sarah Tan had arrived at the edge of the beach. Giving Saul his sledgehammer and wishing him luck, Joss crossed the beach to the boat and had his collar removed. Next to arrive was Mizore Soryu, supporting a barely conscious Raidon Naoko. When Jaxon told her that Raidon would not be welcome on board, Mizore pleaded and then argued for him to be let on the boat, culminating in her slapping Jaxon and walking away, declaring her intention to stay on the island. Helen Wilson arrived at the beach afterwards, but collapsed on the sand and died from blood loss - caused by the appendectomy she'd performed on herself - before she could reach the boats. Saul was next to approach the boat and inquired upon the status of his friend Garry Villette, knowing him to have killed someone already. Surprised to learn that Garry wasn't on their list, Saul set off to find him and bring him back. Sarah, in the meantime, had run down to the water to get rid of her weapon, oblivious to the boat there. A while after that, the other Sarah arrived at the scene with Bridget Connolly and Reiko Ishida, the latter being told she was not allowed to leave. Like Mizore before her, Sarah began to argue with Jaxon, angrily asking what gave him the right to leave Reiko behind. With the argument getting more and more heated, and Jaxon not budging from his position, Sarah completely lost her temper and stormed off up the beach with Reiko in tow. About two and a half hours after Jaxon and his squad first arrived, Peter McCue and Kaitlin Anderheim made their way to the beach and onto the boat. Cisco Vasquez and Josee Trembley approached the boat together soon after, and although Cisco boarded, Josee felt that she couldn't return home without her brother and decided to head back out and hunt for his killer. Further along the beach, Raidon had followed Mizore and the pair of them talked more, Mizore still wanting to remain behind with Raidon. The two kissed, before Raidon clubbed Mizore round the back of the head with his gun, knocking her unconscious. He was then approached by Zach Jamis while trying to move Mizore, the new arrival helping him carry her down the beach and onto the waiting boat. A large group of students arrived at the beach afterwards, consisting of Alex Jackson, Raymond Dawson, Allen Birkman, Andrea Raymer, Isabel Guerra and Felicia Carmichael. While Alex, Raymond, Allen and Felicia all made their to the boats to have their collars removed, Isabel followed them but tripped over Helen's body. Traumatized at discovering her friend's corpse, Isabel screamed angrily at STAR for taking too long to reach the island. Isabel then announced that she was going to find her friend Hayley Kelly, but when she was informed that Hayley wouldn't be allowed on, Isabel refused to board, eventually being bundled on board by Raymond. Andrea held back, watching all that was going on from the treeline. After a moment of deliberation, she took a couple of steps towards the boat. She was then knocked to the ground by a pair of bolas around her legs, thrown by Alex White. More to come... ---- A Slight Change of Plans More to come... ---- Aftermath More to come... Rescued Students The following students were all rescued successfully and taken off the island: *Peter McCue *Simon Telamon *Brendan Wallace *Raymond Dawson *Mike Moretti *Jeremy Franco *Allen Birkman *Joss Joiner *Jay Holland *Garrett Hunter *Cisco Vasquez *Harun Kemal *Bridget Connolly *Sarah Xu *Jennifer Perez *Anna Chase *Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova *Acacia Salinger *Alex Jackson *Samantha Ridley *Kaitlin Anderheim *Andrea Raymer *Eiko Haraguchi *Felicia Carmichael *Alice Blake *Isabel Guerra *Sarah Tan *Mizore Soryu *Jacqueline Myrie Threads *May Mid-Month Rolls (single post) *The Cavalry Arrives **Boats and Birds (private thread, takes place during The Cavalry Arrives) **Oxidation (private thread, takes place during The Cavalry Arrives) *A Slight Change of Plans *The Ninth Announcement (single post) Category:Events